New to school Michiru
by Diane Weather
Summary: Haruka posing as a man, runs into Michiru, nearly litteraly, then Haruka can't get the girl off her mind. yeah, I know there are some errors, but I was tired when I wrote it!
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is my second attempt at writing something I can feel proud of, unlike another story I had been writing and I gave up on, cause it was REALLY bad, though I think I could fix it up to make it look all pretty.... BUT ANYWAY. This'll be a story with my two FAV characters Haruka and Michiru, and also Usagi and Mamoru and the rest of the gang mixed in there.... any way here goes nothing and everything all at once.....  
  
  
  
Haruka hated getting ready for school in the morning, all the binding and twisting and wrapping. She was happy posing as a guy, but she didn't like the whole thing where she had to bind her breasts and suffocate herself almost everyday. She had gotten somewhat used to it over the years and she could do normal activities without passing out. Though she was followed everywhere by little girls wanting to date her, she couldn't have any real relationship with any of them. They all wanted what was between her thighs, when there was nothing there she could give them. She felt horrible for the girls that would ask her out then want more out of their relationship and Haruka would have to break it off. But never mind that now, she was busy getting ready for school. She ran a comb and some gel through her hair and put her jacket on.  
  
She left her apartment and walked down the three flights of stairs to the parking lot where her car was waiting for her, along with her best friend Joshua. Joshua had been with Haruka since they were children, and he fully accepted her the way she was, and he was the only person who knew she was a girl.  
  
"Hey Haruka, ready for another fun filled day at school?" Josh asked throwing his books into her car. Haruka's parents had died two years ago and she was living on her own, off of their life insurance money and the money she had gotten off the small job she had working on cars.  
  
"Oh delightful." She said starting the car. The ride to their school was a short one, yet it seemed to drag on forever for Haruka. She knew Usagi and her little boy toy Mamoru would be there. Yeah, they were all friends, but ever since Haruka had turned Usagi down she had flaunted Mamoru at Haruka, like she was trying to make Haruka jelous. It had gotten quite annoying and Haruka seemed to try to avoid them while they were together. She liked Mamoru as a person and liked to hang out with him, but she didn't like the way Usagi would hang all over him and make him all weak when she was with him. She had a pet peev about weak people who did whatever their "lovies" said.  
  
School came into view and she slowed her car down to pull into the parking lot. She rounded the corner of the school only to barely miss a small girl crossing the road. Papers went flying everywhere, and Haruka slammed on the brakes. She jumped out of her car and started gathering papers and apologizing, without even looking up.  
  
"I'm so sorry, are you ok, I didn't see you there." She was babbling when she picked up a piece and looked up to see the other girl. A small worried face framed in aqua curls was gathering papers right next to Haruka. Amazed she just stared for a moment before regaining her composure and straightening all the papers out. She noted the drawings on some of the papers.  
  
"I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" she asked handing the girl her papers and taking the girls arm to help steady her.  
  
"Yes I'm ok, I'm sorry for stepping in front of your car like that," the girl moved her hair out of the way and gained a better look at Haruka, but shyly looked away, blushing slightly. She gathered her papers and looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh no, I'll be late for my morning class." she said as she scurried off and up the stairs to the main building.  
  
Haruka just stood there slightly amazed about what she had just seen. Joshua poked his head out the window and yelled at her to get into the car and get into her parking space. She was climbing into the car when she looked down to see one of the appears the girl had dropped. A sketching of a mermaid and an Angel, or at least a person with wings, embracing each other  
  
"Josh?" she asked as she pulled into her designated space. "Do you know who that was?"  
  
"No I don't," he said nonchalantly. He paused a moment and looked at his best friend. "But I think my good friend Haruka has a bit of a crush!" she said dodging Harukas attempt to hit him. "How Cute! My little boy is all grown up, and now he's looking at girls, like he should be!" this time Haruka didn't miss. Josh rubbed his arm where her fist had collided with him. They had gotten so accustomed to calling Haruka "he" or "him" or any other male term that Josh even used them when they were alone and relaxed and Haruka was unbound.  
  
"Shut your hole!" she said picking up her books and locking her doors. They walked into the building and looked around to find Mamoru. Of course Mamoru's seeming attatchment, Usagi, was with him. "Mamoru!" she yelled, gaining his attention.  
  
"Haruka! Joshua! How has your morning been?" Mamoru pulled Usagi to the side so that his arm was even with the rest of his body.  
  
"Interesting you should ask!" Josh exclaimed, followed by a death gaze from Haruka. "This smart ass nearly hits some poor girl in the parking lot and then falls in love with her!"  
  
"Screw you, I did not fall in love with her." Haruka glared at him. BUT of course Josh kept on going. "You should have seen his face! He was all googly over this girl!"  
  
Usagi started to gain a bit of interest. "What did this girl look like?"  
  
"She had a bluish greenish colored hair, down a little way past her shoulders. She was shorter than Haruka, and that's all I really saw of her." Josh scratched his head. "What did she look like?" he directed to Haruka.  
  
"She was beautiful," Haruka said. "That's all I can say. She was too beautiful for words. And her hair was Aqua, not bluish greenish." She said. "Anyway, enough about my misadventures with people in the parking lot, what are we doing this weekend?"  
  
The group continued to talk as they walked through the halls and to their lockers. Haruka kept getting flashes of the girls face in her mind, she couldn't shake the beauty the girl impressed on her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Damnit this isn't going anywhere... Review for me or I won't update. I'm kinna unsure about this fic, but hey, I'm still working on the Sequel for Haruka's Mother, I have the first two chapters ready but I'm kinna hesitant to put them up. This story is just a tester! Laters 


	2. Finding

Ok here's a slight attempt at a new type of fic that has others out there almost exactly like it, but this time the world is MY MOLD!!!!!  
  
  
  
Haruka went through the day trying to get this girl off her mind. It was like nothing she had ever had happen. The memory of the girl sweeping the hair from her face was burned into her mind, like a disk stuck on the same track, playing over and over and over. Lunch ran around and everyone gathered outside in the pavilion. OF COUSE Usagi was stuck to Mamoru like glue and girls flocked around Haruka like flies to honey.  
  
"Haruka... How do you do it?" Josh asked. "Girls seem to LOVE you for no reason."  
  
"I don't get it either! I tell them I'm not interested and they still come back," she said looking over at a small group of girls giggling and looking at her. She couldn't resist. She waved to them and gave them that killer smile that would crack a mountain.  
  
"That's Why!" Josh said looking at the girls who seemed to be radiating from the small notice Haruka gave them. "You do shit like that but act all tormented around hem. They LOVE that shit!"  
  
"Well I like teasing, but I could never date them."  
  
"But little miss Michiru is?" Usagi said pulling a piece of paper from her pocket. Haruka looked at her with a curious glance. "I did some networking in first and second period an I came up with everything Mr. Haruka Tenoh could ever dream of for his little angel this morning." She handed Haruka the paper. "That's only a taste."  
  
Haruka read over the paper. "Michiru Kaiou, March 6th 1984, Blood type O," she continued to read down the page, Michiru's schedule, ect. all on this small piece of paper. She read it over and over again.  
  
"Are you sure this is the same person?" she asked  
  
"Yes, like I said it's just a taste." She said pulling out a folder. "I have pictures, grades, addresses, ect. All for a small price for someone like yourself. My sources are not so cheap." She pulled out a picture of the Aqua haired beauty from that morning. "This is Tenoh's lady love is it not?"  
  
Haruka took one look and made to snatch it from Usagi. But Usagi Snatched them away "How much?" she said looking at the picture.  
  
"$75 big shot." Usagi said putting the picture back in the folder.  
  
Haruka dug in her pocket and pulled out some money. She handed Usagi the $75 and took the folder. She pulled out the stack of pictures and started going through them  
  
"I see this is the girl Tenoh has been all about this morning," Josh said taking a picture. "And I see he had just cause. She's quite the beauty!"  
  
"Michiru, that's a really pretty name." Haruka let the name roll off of her tongue. "Thank you Usagi, I owe you one!" Haruka said standing up and grabbing her books.  
  
No one noticed the glare Usagi had on her face. "Any time, Haruka."  
  
Haruka went straight to her locker and put all of her books in it. She put the folder in the middle of everything so that she could go look at it when she needed anything. She took Michiru's Schedule and locker number and took off into the school.  
  
Michiru was having a hard time finding her way when she dropped another one of her pictures. She had brought them to show the art teacher. A hand bent down and picked it up before she could get to it.  
  
"This is pretty good." She could recognize the voice. The boy that had almost hit her with his car this morning was standing right there. She looked up to see him looking over her picture. He smiled and handed her the picture. "You draw very nicely, I especially like the one I found by my car this morning." He took out a piece of paper and handed it to her. "I really liked that one."  
  
"Thank you," Michiru said shyly. This guy was such a hottie and he was talking to her. Why was He paying Her attention?  
  
"Could I get you to make me a copy?" He said trying to look her in the eye even though she was looking away.  
  
"If you would like you can keep that one. It's acctually a copy of a larger painting I've done before."  
  
"Thank you! Maybe one day you could show me the larger one." he said taking the picture back. "My names Haruka Tenoh."  
  
"Michiru Kaioh," She looked at Haruka, catching his eyes. 'wow, he's so beautiful...'  
  
"Would you like me to walk you to your next class? You could tell me about the rest of your art." Haruka said offering a hand.  
  
Michiru nodded. "That would be nice."  
  
"May I carry your books?" Haruka offered.  
  
"I would like that." Michiru said handing her books to Haruka.  
  
They walked down the hall, having light conversation, earning glances from everyone. All the girls were looking Haruka up and down, all the guys were watching Michiru. Quite the pair, those two made. Haruka got to glimpse Michiru's brilliant smile a few times  
  
  
  
Ok sorry, I know my chapters have been short but I'm up pretty late with all these things Have fun with my stories!!! And sorry for having spelling problems! Late nights don't mix well with grammar. 


	3. and it starts

Ok my computer has been messing up recently soooo, I don't know when I'll be able to post next. But I hope you forgive me!!!!  
  
  
  
The next day Haruka went through the normal binding and wrapping that she always did, but she paid special attention to her hair and how she looked. She put a little cologne on and made sure her shirt had no spots on it. She greeted Joshua at her car with a small smile.  
  
"Ok, something's different here. You smell nice and you look nicer then normal. What's the occasion?"  
  
Haruka smiled a little. "Michiru is the occasion, I have a lunch date with her, even if it is just at the pavilion area."  
  
"Oh, so the mighty Haruka had the balls to go up to the "Fair Michiru"" he said over exaggerating.  
  
She nodded, "And talk to her, and carry her books to her Art class, and see some of her drawings. She's amazing."  
  
"I bet she is, it takes a very special girl to get you in this type of mood. In fact I've never seen you like this." He smiled, then his face fell a bit. "But Haruka, you know the problems here too, right?"  
  
she frowned a bit. "Yes, I know. But I can't help my heart."  
  
Josh patted Haruka on the back a bit. "True that, I guess you can handle yourself better than anyone I know."  
  
Haruka smiled and jumped into her car. "Get in, before we're late to school."  
  
Josh jumped into the car and they sped off toward school.  
  
  
  
At school, Haruka managed not to hit anyone on their way in, they meet up with Mamoru and Usagi and another one of their friends, Andrew. They talked a bit before Haruka caught site of Michiru. This was most of the groups fist sight of the beauty that had Haruka spinning around in circles. Haruka walked over to the place where Michiru was sitting and reading a book.  
  
"Good read?" Haruka said leaning against the collum where Michiru was.  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed. "Haruka, I'm so glad your here. I asked my mother and she said that it would be alright if you came by this weekend to see my paintings!"  
  
"Good! Then I'll be able to see the original to the picture that I adore so much."  
  
Michiru blushed. "It wasn't that good of a drawing. The painting is much better. I think you'll enjoy it."  
  
"Really, and why is that?" Haruka asked, flirting a bit.  
  
"Because, you would like it." She said giggling.  
  
"Like what?" a new voice interupted. Haruka looked up to see Usagi and the others standing here.  
  
"Usagi!" Haruka said. "Michiru, this is Usagi, Mamoru, Joshua, and Andrew." Everyone nodded, raised their hand or whatever to their name. "Everyone, this is Michiru."  
  
"So this is the lady that has caught Haruka's eye." Joshua said stepping forward, taking her hand and kissing it. "Pleasure to meet you."  
  
Michiru giggled a little. "Pleasures all mine."  
  
"So, Tenoh, you going to try out for the soccer team again this year?" Josh asked looking up to Haruka.  
  
"Maybe, I think I might try for spring football too!" she said with sarcasm.  
  
"Oh that would be so much fun! You should try out for FootBall!" Michiru said with some excitement.  
  
"You think so?" Haruka said with doubt written on her face. She knew that would mean changing in a locker room full of guys...  
  
"You could be the best player out there!" Michiru said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'll think about it."  
  
Usagi pulled on Mamoru's arm. "Come on I need to go to my locker." She pulled away from the rest of them and glared back at Michiru who was busy looking and smiling at Haruka.  
  
  
  
"I have to do something about that new Michiru girl." Usagi said to her friends. Her little "posse" was an interesting group, from the smartest, to the toughest in the school. Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto.  
  
"What's she done?" Ami asked putting her books in her bag in front of her locker.  
  
"She's gotten Haruka, that's what."  
  
"But, Usagi, you have Mamoru now, are you still obsessed with that guy?" Lita asked.  
  
"He turned me down, I want to know what this girl has that I don't!" she said looking even more mad.  
  
Mina nodded. "I agree, this guy has turned down so many girls here but then this girl comes and he's head over heals for her. I want to know what's so good about her too!"  
  
They all looked at each other and nodded. Then the trouble started....  
  
  
  
Ok that's really short, but I promise I'll try to update soon, but my lap top disk drive isn't feeling well, it tried to burn my writing disk, as in Fire burn, but I saved it before it could be destroyed! HA HA HA HA I rule, ok no I don't.... ok review for me! 


	4. visits

OK new chappie for this story too, late nights are good brain food for Diane, she does things like talk in third person... Ok on with the story. and this isn't going to be very good, I know my writings suck so review if you want to...  
  
  
  
Finally the weekend came and Haruka and Michiru had made plans for Haruka to go see Michiru's paintings at her home. Haruka was to go to Michiru's house at 5:00 and see all of her paintings, then they would go to dinner, of course.  
  
Haruka drove her car down the street, looking from the piece of paper that Michiru had wrote her address on to the houses on the street. She scratched her head, this couldn't be right. The house with the number Michiru wrote down was nothing but a gate and a driveway back into the woods. She swallowed hard and looked at her reflection in her rearview mirror. Making sure every hair on her head was nice and "manly" (AN: he he he, it's so MANLY ::runs from Candace:: ) She drove up to the gate and pushed the CALL button on the control panel. Michiru's voice answered.  
  
"Hello?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Michiru? Its Haruka." She said smiling.  
  
"OH Haruka, come on in, I'll open the gate!" the gate buzzed and opened, swinging its large door inside.  
  
Haruka slowly pulled her car up the driveway and waited for any sign of a house. Finally the woods broke and a very large house could be seen. Michiru was standing on the front step, the house looked like a remake of a French country home. There were small French doors with gates over them across the top of the house, a few were open and Haruka could see the white curtains and some antique furniture. She parked her car and walked up to Michiru.  
  
"Beautiful house my dear," she said taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
"Thank you sir, my mother will be pleased you like it," she took Haruka's hand and lead her inside. "Some of the neighbors weren't to happy when my mom decided to build an antique French style house near them."  
  
"Well it is a bit unusual, but still lovely." she walked through the house holding Michiru's hand, looking at all the fine things her mother had brought from France when they moved. They had things from paintings too ancient looking furniture. Finally the tour of the main floor was over, Michiru opened a door to a staircase going down stairs.  
  
"I told my mom I'd introduce you to her before I showed you my gallery upstairs." she went down first, leading Haruka through a more modern style part of the house. Down the hall and past a few doors, they came to an opening where there was a huge TV and a large sofa with several people on it.  
  
"Mom, this is Haruka," Michiru said introducing her. "Haruka, this is my mother, and my two older brothers, James and Tristan." The boys stood up and shook hands with Haruka. Each boy was a little over 5 inches taller then Haruka. Quite intimidating when you're not expecting something like that.  
  
Tristin took her hand especially hard and pulled her forward. "Break her heart they'll never find the body," he whispered in her ear. She swallowed especially hard and nodded to him. He gave her a big smile and patted her on the back.  
  
Michiru pulled her back out of the room and Haruka let out a deep breath. "Sorry about those two, their only here for a few months out of the year, their about to go back to college." She looked over Haruka's dazed expression and asked, "What did he say to you?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just friendly guy talk," she said running a hand through her hair.  
  
"Did he give you the 'never find the body' thing?" she shook her head. "Not the first time he's done that.  
  
Haruka felt a small pang of jealousy, someone else had been with this goddess, Damnit, she wasn't even Haruka's yet and she was thinking like that already. They were Just Friends!  
  
Michiru took her hand and lead her out of the basement area, and to the upstairs part of the house. The hallway was lined in dark woodwork that was absolutely intricate. The hall lead down past 5 doors before Michiru opened one.  
  
"This is my room," she said gesturing around. There was a four poster bed with a canopy and curtains hanging around it, a small desk with papers all over it, and a book case with hundreds of books. There were few decorations and no posters on the walls. One picture hung across the room from the bed. It was a painting of a star scape, absolute beauty.  
  
"Michiru, did you pain this?" she asked pointing to the picture.  
  
"Yes I did, it's not the best of my works, but it'll do for this room."  
  
"But this is the room in which you live, it must be as beautiful as you, otherwise it wouldn't come from you." She reached out and found Michiru's hand. She gave it a small squeeze and pulled her into a soft embrace, with both Michiru and Haruka facing the painting. "I'm glad I'm finally getting to have some time with you without everyone from school here."  
  
"So am I," Michiru giggled. "Your little fan club was everywhere! And they won't leave you alone for a minute!" she picked on Haruka a bit. "They're so annoying, how do you stand them?"  
  
"Smile and nod is now my favorite response for most of their rampages. But I deal."  
  
Michiru turned around in her arms. For a moment Haruka was a little worried at the close contact, fearing that Michiru would feel the mounds of her breast, or the bandages holding her them back. Michiru leaned up and kissed Haruka lightly. Haruka couldn't resist. She leaned down to Michiru and kissed her back, not those sloppy tongue driven kisses that you have to wipe your mouth after, but a soft light kiss.  
  
Michiru smiled and pulled away. Haruka smiled too, but mentally slapped herself over and over, knowing that she could never really have this beautiful creature in front of her. Michiru pulled her over to a wall panel that opened to door, maybe a secret room but that hope was shattered as soon as it was thought.  
  
"This is my Gallery, I have my own entrance, the main one is farther down the hall."  
  
Haruka looked around in amazement. Paintings covered the walls, and they were all beautiful! Not a single one of them was plain or uninteresting. She walked the room looking at each painting. Michiru told each story behind each painting, from dreams to memories that she couldn't quite grasp. Every painting had a story. At the end of the wall was the painting that Haruka had been looking forward to most. The painting of the mermaid embracing the figure with wings, and Michiru was right, the original was much better then the sketch that she had done for the art teacher. Though now she could see that the figure with wings was a feminine figure, the curves and all.  
  
"Michiru?" she asked raking her hand through her hair, a nervous gesture that she had started to hate.  
  
"Yes Haruka?"  
  
"This painting is beautiful!" she whispered. "you weren't kidding when you said the actual painting was better. I love it."  
  
"Thank you Haruka, I'm glad SOMEONE likes it other then me. Everyone has a problem with it because it's two women, but that's just how it was painted." Michiru leaned into Haruka and wrapped her arms around her. She moved her arms up to Harukas back when Haruka pulled away, and tried to play it off as if she were looking more closely at the painting.  
  
"I think it's beautiful whichever way you paint it, even if it were a man and a woman, it's just as beautiful."  
  
Michiru looked down, not knowing what to do. "Haruka?" she asked shakely.  
  
"Yes Michiru?" she looked at Michiru from her place by the painting.  
  
"Is tonight a date, or just friends?" she asked playing with her hands in her own nervous gesture.  
  
Haruka looked a little stunned. "Umm, I guess it's a date, if that's what you want." she said resisiting the urge to run her hand through her hair.  
  
Michiru smiled. "I want it to be a date," she said taking Haruka's hand. She put a hand on Harukas neck and pulled her down for a kiss.  
  
Haruka kissed her back but did not pull her close, things were getting a little edgy, and she didn't want to scare her away. This time Michiru deepened the kiss, smoothing Harukas hair on the back of her head. Haruka loved that.  
  
Michiru pulled back and smiled. "Lets go get something to eat."  
  
They left the house and headed toward the Italian restraunt downtown.  
  
OK people, I know it sucked, but hey, it's a chapter! 


	5. an afternoon out

OK! It's official!!!! MY COMPUTER FRIGGIN HATES ME!!!!!! I had a WHOLE FRIGGIN CHAPTER AND IT DELETED IT WHEN IT SHUT IT STUPIDSELF OFF!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok I think I'm better now, but I'll never recover from the mental trama that this computer has caused me.. Anyway, my intro from the last chapter said something about weird insperation in Marshmellow fluff or something, ok on with the story.  
  
  
  
Michiru nad Haruka drove up into the parking lot of the big fancy Italian resturant and parked the car directly in front of it. Haruke put the car in park and turned off the lights when she noticed that Michiru wasn't taking her seat belt off.  
  
Michiru's lips slowly formed a small smile. "You know what?"  
  
Haruka looked at her from the corner of her eye. Michiru's smile had gotten somewhat sinister. Haruka chuckled a bit. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"  
  
Michiru's smile grew. "Was that a complement from my oh so galent knight?"  
  
"Depends, what are you thinking?"  
  
Michiru looked at the building in front of them and wrinkled her nose. "I think this place is a little formal and expensive for a first date, lets go somewhere else." she said  
  
Haruka had to laugh a little at this. "Then Yes it was a complement and where would the lady like to dine then?"  
  
Michiru smiled and told Haruka where to go as she drove down the street.  
  
  
  
Michiru laughed and wiped her chin with a McDonalds napkin. Somehow Michiru knew exactly where the nearest McDonalds was and what she wanted, and she ordered for them both, seeing how Haruka was rather confused by the menu. There weren't too many McDonalds in that particular areas and not too many people had been to them.  
  
"Thank you for this fine meal good sir," Michiru said as she straitened her dress on the blanket. Haruka had suggested a quiet little spot where they could watch the sunset and watch the lake. Haruka had mysteriously pulled a blanket from her trunk and layed it out on the grass.  
  
"You come here often?" Michiru asked as Haruka picked at her Big Mac, not really knowing what to think of it.  
  
"Yes, in fact I own this small stretch of land, but I rent it out." she said finally biting into her sandwich.  
  
"You own it?" Michiru asked.  
  
Haruka nodded. "I like to come here, it reminds me of my home with my parents."  
  
"You don't live with your parents?"  
  
Haruka shook her hear no, "They died two years ago, in an accident."  
  
Michiru stopped eating. "I'm sorry,"  
  
"It's ok, you didn't know, I didn't tell you," Haruka said smiling a little. "It was long enough ago that I'm used to living by myself. I just rent the house that I used to live in with my parents to trustable people, and I make sure everything in my power is taken care of properly."  
  
Michiru noticed a touch of saddness, no one could be happy having to grow up at such a young age. She scooted a little closer to Haruka and wrapped her arm around Haruka's shoulder. Haruka took a deep breath.  
  
'I can't let her get too close, it's too dangerous.' she thought to herself. She could feel Michirus cheek against hers she wanted so much to be able to stay in that moment, but she knew she had to keep on her toes, she couldn't let it go too far.  
  
The sun started to set in the western sky. Michiru sighed as the beauty took her over.  
  
"I've always wanted to be able to paint a sunset, but I can never seem to be able to capture the whole beauty of it in my paints." she sighed.  
  
"your eyes hold as much beauty as this sunset does, and yet you capture their beauty in every glance." Haruka said placing her hand on top of Michiru's. she felt Michiru turn and try to place a kiss on harukas lips, but a sharp noise startled them.  
  
A storm was rolling in, but it was to the south, so they had nothing to be scared of. They both laid down on the blanket and watched the storm, and discussed Michiru's paintings and Haruka's life, well just the 'how do you take care of it all' questions.  
  
The storm passed and dew had started to form on blades of grass around them and the air had become just right. Haruka turned her head wile Michiru rolled down her hose, so they wouldn't be ruined by the water on the ground. Haruka had wandered down to the lake and was just about to go walking in the water when Michiru came running up behind her.  
  
"Haruka.. Guess what!" she said as she jumped on Haruka's back. Haruka hobbled around in the watter, only ankle deep, for a wile before regaining balance.  
  
"Gee, thanks for the warning, but it's a good thing there are few rocks in this part of the lake, or my feet would be murdering me right now." Michiru smiled and nuzzled Haruka's neck.  
  
"This has been the most magical day ever!" she said with a sigh of happyness.  
  
'I can't let this go for long, I know I'll just break her heart." Haruka thought as she set Michiru down. "Michiru, I think it's about time I brought you home, your mom's going to be wondering where you are," she said walking back up to the blankets.  
  
"It's ok, I told her that I'd be home before sun up and she knows that I can take care of myself."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Michiru nodded and stood there, in the water, like a cute little girl. "I took Aquido and earned my red belt!"  
  
Haruka smiled at her. "You must be one tuff little girl to have earned a red belt."  
  
Michiru nodded and took a fighing stance, and motioned for Haruka to spar with her. Haruka chuckled and motioned for her to come out of the water, and onto the grass. Michiru moved out of the water and took her stance once again, this time Haruka accepted the challenge and moved forward. Michiru started it and Haruka Finished it. Michiru seemed to be pinned under Haruka.  
  
"Well, it seems that someone didn't tell all," Michiru said relaxing under Haruka's hold.  
  
"You bet." Haruka said. Harukas body was pressed against Michirus and their faces were just about to touch as it was. Michiru closed that gap between them and kissed Haruka, first it was slow, then Haruka started to kiss her back. The kiss loosened Harukas hold on Michiru and Michiru took that to her advantage. Soon enough Michiru was sitting ontop of Haruka, but their lips were still together.  
  
This time Haruka had no choice in the matter, she was stuck beneath Michiru and she couldn't break the kiss, not untill Michiru decided that she'd had enough, or untill she worked her arms around Michiru and turned her slightly. They sat there kissing for well over five minutes, which is a pretty long time when you think of it, untill Haruka rolled over onto her back and Michiru nuzzled up on Harukas chest, Haruka didn't think of it too much, she was still in a daze from the kiss, but Michiru noticed something...  
  
  
  
HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!! I'm evil, but it's 2 friggin 50 in the morning and I have classes to go to now, so I can't spend my nights doing this anymore! BLAH oh well, tell me how that went.. 


	6. the truth comes out

Ok guys.. You know what? I'm SERIOUSLY about to kill my computer... If it does that to me EVER again I'm gonna have it cleaned out..  
  
Haruka lay out on the grass, her fingers trailed across her lips in amazement. She placed her arm around Michiru and sighed. then she noticed where Michiru's head was. Her breath stopped in her chest. Michiru turned over and looked at Haruka.  
  
Haruka could feel the blood drain from her face and then rush back to her cheeks. She could feel her ears burning with utter panic.  
  
"Haruka?" Michiru looked at her in a questioning voice.  
  
Haruka stood up and brushed her self off. She walked a few feet to the edge of the lake and peered off into the horizon.  
  
"I had a wonderful evening," she said looking down into the water and running her hand through her hair. "Do you think that we could do this again?"  
  
Michiru sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Maybe." she said in a short little answer that really didn't satisfy Harukas question.  
  
"Maybe?" she scoffed. She tried not to let it get to her, but she knew Michiru had figured it out on her own. The way Michiru was looking at her right now told her that she knew.  
  
"I. I think." Michiru couldn't really get a good word out.  
  
Haruka waited a few seconds for a continuation. "you think what?" she almost demanded.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Haruka could feel the lump in her throat start to form and the tears burning in her eyes as she fought against them. "I'm sorry," she said in a shaky voice. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just didn't want to frighten you away, I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know what you would do. I really liked you and I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
She could hear Michiru adjusting herself on the grass behind her. The wind blew and she shut her eyes triying to focus on her senses rather then the deepening feeling of guilt that was welling up in her like a huge void. The wind ran it's fingers through her hair and caressed her clothing to her body, showing her figure from beneath the baggy shirt and pants. She felt the different pressures that the wind was exerting on her, like a caress from a lover, or a mother, comforting her.  
  
A single rouge traitorous tear slipped from between her eye lids and it slid slowly down her cheek. She reached up to brush it away and turned to Michiru, who was now standing behind her.  
  
Haruka started to apologize again when Michiru took a step forward and stopped her.  
  
"No, don't apologize, it saved me a lot of hurt by finding out now," she said.  
  
"Michiru."  
  
"I really like you Haruka, and by finding this out now, you've given me the right time to say this."  
  
Haruka looked at her with puzzlement. Before she could ask again Michiru leaned up to her and pressed her lips against Haruka's ever so gently. Haruka was to scared to move, was this an acceptance or a test?  
  
Michiru placed her hand on Haruka's cheek and pulled her closer. It was still a little hesitant, but Haruka started to respond to Michiru and started to move her lips with the other girl. It was a very light gentle kiss but it was one of the most exciting moments in Haruka's life. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster, it was almost as if her heart were going to explode. Just the gentle touch of Michiru's lips was enough to make Haruka feel faint, but she didn't let it show.  
  
Michiru leaned back and left Haruka standing in the same position with her eyes closed, though she had stopped her lips and she was just hanging out in the air. She dropped her head and sighed.  
  
"Michiru.."  
  
"Don't speak Haruka," she said pulling her close into an embrace. "I wanted to do that, I had to let you know that it's ok."  
  
Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru and put her head on her shoulder. "Michiru, are you really ok with this?"  
  
"I'm more then ok, I've been hoping for something like this, and it lets me know that I'm really not confused about who I am."  
  
Haruka lifted her head and looked at Michiru. "What?"  
  
"Haruka, when I said that it would save me a lot of hurt, I meant that I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
Haruka's eyes widened with a bit of understanding.  
  
"Haruka, I like you better this way." and with that Michiru leaned up and kissed Haruka again. She pulled back and looked into Haruka's eyes. She trailed her hands down her neck till she reached her buttons on her shirt. She began unbuttoning them one at a time, slowly. Haruka grasped her hands away from them, she wasn't sure, it was all too fast.  
  
"I'm used to being able to see the ones I'm with." Michiru said and kissed her. While Haruka was being distracted she continued to unbutton her shirt and slide it down her arms. Haruka's curves were now visible and her wrappings gave hint to her true figure.  
  
Even though she knew she shouldn't feel this way, she felt a bit ashamed. Haruka moved her arms to cover herself. "Do you really like me this way?"  
  
"More then you know." Michiru said softly. She pushed Harukas arms out of the way and wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist. She nuzzled against Haruka's shoulder and kissed her neck. "There is nothing better than a caress of a woman."  
  
Haruka gave in and pulled Michiru's face to hers. And for the first time in Years, Haruka kissed someone who was kissing her, and not just her façade.  
  
  
  
OK guys, sorry it took me so long to update, I been busy, and my computer likes to crash right before I save.. This piece of.. OK Later guys, and remember to review! 


	7. niceness

Ok, as I was doing last night, I guess I'll write some more in New to school.. Ok people, that REALLY wasn't the end to that story, I was going to write more but I was a little busy... ((shut up candace)) and I was a little distracted by someone special.. OK on with the story  
  
Michiru and Haruka drove up the driveway of Michiru's house and Haruka put the car in park.  
  
"Thank you, tonight was amazing," Michiru said.  
  
"I enjoyed it too, but there's been something I wanted to ask you." Haruka said. "why did you agree to go out with me if you weren't into guys?"  
  
"I was attracted to you, and I thought it couldn't hurt to try, and now I know my little package has more then I bargained for." She said leaning over to kiss Haruka's cheek.  
  
The smell of her was intoxicating to Haruka and the feeling of her being so close almost made her shutter. She slowly wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist and pulled her closer. Haruka just held Michiru close to her and slowly moved Michiru's face closer to hers. They shared a slow soft kiss. THEN the front porch lights flicked on and off a few times.  
  
Michiru laughed gently. "That would be my brothers picking on me." She pulled away and made sure she looked alright. She smoothed her hands over her dress and looked at Haruka. "I'll call you tomorrow."she said climbing out of the car.  
  
Haruka caught Michirus hand. "Please don't tell anyone about me, no one knows except Josh, and that's only because he knew me before my parents died."  
  
Michiru crouched by the car. "Your secret is safe with me" and with that she walked away to her house, turning around and waving at Haruka before going into the house and turning off the light.  
  
Haruka felt as though she were floating on air. She drove to her apartment and walked up to the third floor, all in a daze. She opened her door to see the light on the answering machine blinking at her. She pused the button and sat down, the world still didn't seem real to her. The first message played.  
  
"Haruka, it's Josh. Let me know when you get in so I can come up and play on your X-Box, and so you can tell me how your date went." BEEP  
  
"Haruka, it's Usagi," Haruka came out of her daze ad listened to the message. "I know your out with Michiru tonight but I was hoping that you would consider going out with Mamoru and I tomorrow night, Call me!" she squealed in that annoyingly girlish tone. BEEP  
  
"Tenoh!" this time it was the land lord. "I went by your assigned place and yet you weren't there, I need the money for this months rent!" Haruka rubbed her eyes, her good mood all but lost. "Get it to me by next Tuesday, or I'm going to have to evict you!"  
  
"Jack-ass" she muttered. BEEP  
  
"Haruka," This one got her attention. "It's Michiru, I was just calling to tell you that I had a wonderful time tonight and I wanted to thank you again for taking me out. Good night."  
  
Haruka was back on clouds. BEEP BEEP BEEP. No more messages and a light heart. What a day! She walked into her bedroom and changed her clothes, throwing on a tee shirt and a pair of boxers. She thumped her foot on the floor three good times, right over Josh's room, just to let him know she was home. She could hear the running footsteps to her front door and the opening of her door.  
  
"Haruka?" Josh yelled coming into the apartment. "How did it go?" he asked when she waslked in from the kitchen carrying a bag of chips.  
  
"You wouldn't believe it if I told you." she said putting a few chips in her mouth. "Let's hook up the system and I'll tell you about it."  
  
The went over to the TV and plugged in the box. Haruka produced a CD case filled with X-Box games and pulled out 'Dead or Alive 3' and put it in the X-Box. ((for any one who knows left from right on X-Box, don't rag on me, Cause I Don't! heh, acctually I've never played an actual x-box, only in circuit city..))  
  
"Well we first walked through her house, she's a wonderful painter, she had art everywhere." They selected characters and started playing. "We went to McDonalds for dinner and then we went and sat out on my Home Property and ate our food. We watched a storm roll by and then we just made out for a while."  
  
"Yeah, so you really like this one," josh said.  
  
"Yes I do, and there's a twist to this story." Haruka said, getting her character ready to make her move. "Michiru knows I'm a girl and still wants me." Josh turned his attention away from the game for just a second, just to give Haruka the WTF look and Haruka took her chance and kille doff his character.  
  
"She knows What?!"  
  
"She found out I was a girl, and turns out that she likes Girls too," Haruka said rather calmly.  
  
"Wow, What are the chances?" Josh said in amazement. "So she's a Lesbian?"  
  
Haruka nodded, "She only went out with me because I was cute and she was up to try a little."  
  
"Wow!" Josh said. They started to play the game again and josh had an idea to get back at Haruka for the first win. "So when do I get pictures?" Haruka looked at him like he was Crazy, and while she was doing that Josh had pulled a move on Haruka's character and killed him.  
  
They continued on the game till 2:00 in the morning, just chatting and playing games, since it was Friday night, Haruka had to go to work on Saturday. Josh went back downstairs and to his own apartment that he shared with his parents. Haruka just took off her shirt and curled into bed, thinking about the day she had spent with Michiru.  
  
OK People, I know it's not much, but damnit it's something, AND THERE WILL BE MORE, I don't know when, but I will, so every one Keep the Faith! I shall Be Back! 


End file.
